


Trick or Treat

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [29]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, the treat is sex, the trick is also sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick drops by Star City for Halloween.  Adult trick or treating can be fun.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 31. And finally finished.

Oliver Queen was just putting the finishing touches on his Halloween decorations when the doorbell rang.  He checked his watch; not even noon yet.  "Somebody must be eager," he said to himself, heading towards the door.  He grabbed a handful of candy and opened the door.

"Happy Hallowe--"

Dick Grayson stood in front of him wearing the Robin costume he outgrew about five years before.  "Trick or Treat."

Ollie froze, taking in all of Dick in front of him.  "Well, now, that's a hard choice."

Dick grinned.  "How about you give me a candy and let me in while you decide?"

Ollie handed Dick the whole handful and backed away to let him in, locking the door behind him.  "I can hope what the treat is."

Dick popped a mini Milky Way into his mouth and moaned.  "Man, it's been a long time since I've had one of those."  He looked at Ollie over his shoulder.  "It's Halloween.  What's the fun in only taking the treat?"

Ollie grinned and walked up to Dick, his hands running over Dick's strong thighs.  He was already starting to get hard.  "Alright, what's the trick?"

Dick dropped his head back against Ollie's shoulder.  "Get down on your knees."

Ollie complied without hesitation, cupping Dick's ass as he went down.  Dick turned around, his erection straining against the tight panties of the Robin suit.

"Suck it."

Ollie shivered.  In all their trysts, he'd never seen Dick take control before.  It was heady and wonderful.

He pulled down the Robin panties just low enough to free Dick's cock.  It bobbed lewdly in front of him, freed from its prison.  Grabbing the hot flesh, Ollie started licking the tip.  Dick gasped and ran a hand through Ollie's hair, kneading it as Ollie suckled him.

"More," Dick said.

Ollie took the head into his mouth, his tongue making lazy circles against the underside of it.  Dick knotted his fingers in Ollie's hair and pushed his head down, willing him to take more.  Ollie loosened his tongue and took Dick deep into his throat in one swoop.

"Ah, fuck!"

Ollie always liked the way Dick became unhinged during sex.  It was like all that repressed Bat behavior broke away, leaving Dick golden and raw, like ore ready to be polished.  Fucking polished him until he was shiny and wet with it.

He wasn't there yet, though.  He dug his fingers into Ollie's hair and moved him up and down his cock, keeping himself ramrod straight.  Damn Bat training.  Ollie gagged and drooled around Dick's length, one hand reaching up to grab that plush ass to hold himself steady.

Dick's breathing became ragged, coming out in little spurts and moans.  After holding Ollie down almost to the hilt of him, Dick pulled him back, Ollie's mouth pulling off with an audible pop.

"You got another order?" Ollie asked, grinning.  He licked his lips, tasting Dick.

"Fuck me," Dick breathed.

"Anything for the Robin."

Ollie stood, and the instant he was up Dick leapt into his arms, kissing him deeply.  He carried Dick to his bedroom, sucking along Dick's neck, leaving deep, dark marks for Bruce to see.  He wouldn't lie, knowing that the Batman would see evidence of their fucking made Ollie even harder.

He all but threw Dick down on the bed and started pulling off his clothes.  Dick squirmed out of the Robin suit, putting on a show Ollie almost missed in his haste.  He grabbed a bottle of lube and climbed into bed, slicking up his fingers.

"Look at you," he said, pressing one up inside Dick.  "You came prepared."

"Boy Scout motto, right?"

Ollie barked a laugh.  "Like you were ever a Scout."

"But I would rock a uniform."

Ollie pushed three fingers into Dick, and Dick gasped.  "I think I like you like this better," Ollie said.  "Demanding.  Begging."

Dick whined high and pushed himself against Ollie's hand.  "Fuck me."

He pulled out his fingers and turned Dick over, propping him up against the headboard.  Dick gripped it hard as Ollie shoved into him.

"Fuck," Dick swore, curving his back to drop his head back on Ollie's shoulder.  He grinded back against Ollie, pushing him deeper into him.  "Yes."

Once Dick was secure, Ollie dropped his hands to Dick's hips and thrust hard into him.  At first, Dick let Ollie pound into him without moving, riding each thrust with a choked moan.

"C'mon, Dick.  Show me what you want," Ollie said, grabbing Dick's cock.  Dick gasped and pushed back against Ollie, matching his thrusts and driving him deeper and deeper into him.

"Ah, fuck, Ollie."

"That's m'boy," Ollie said, stroking Dick in time with his movements.

He pumped Dick faster and faster, pounding into him harder and deeper.  Dick's moans turned into whines and soon his words started blending together, a mix of English and Romanes as Ollie fucked him into the headboard.

Ollie was just about to make a joke about Dick speaking in tongues, when Dick clenched around him and came, dripping all over Ollie's hand.  A few moments later, Ollie came with a roar, emptying himself into Dick's pliant body.

Dick went boneless almost immediately, his hands clenched white around the headboard the only thing keeping him up.  Ollie grabbed him and pulled him up into a bear hug, slowly thrusting until he softened inside Dick.

"Fuck, you're beautiful like this," Ollie whispered into Dick's ear.  "Flushed and sweaty, just ripe with it.  Like you're built for this."

Dick moaned, dropping one hand to drag it up Ollie's side.

"Happy Halloween," he said, weakly.  Ollie gave him a pinch and Dick laughed, loud and loose.

"Wait'll you see my trick," Ollie said.

Dick grinned.  "I can't wait."


End file.
